bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Monkey City Mobile
is a tower defense game released by Ninja Kiwi on December 3, 2014. It is the mobile version of Bloons Monkey City, hence the name. It is avaliable on every iOS, Android and Amazon devices. Differences between the browser version Monkey vs. Monkey In the mobile version, players are only required to build a Bloon Research Lab and a Bloon Inflation Factory in order to start a Monkey vs. Monkey match. Players do not need to construct more Bloontonium Generators and Bloontonium Storage Tanks, as the Bloon Inflation Factory will generate Bloontonium by itself and show how many percent the tanks are filled. Once the tanks are 100% filled, players can begin attacking other players. D.D.T.s cannot be researched. You also do not get experience points for mvm on mobile version. Bloon Strategies The mobile version includes different types of bloon strategies. These are similar to Assaults in BMC Flash. Note that there are no Bloon Strategies for tiles below Yellow: *Hard and Heavy **Extra leads and ceramics. This assault can be very dangerous as even a Ceramic may appear in round 3 or a Lead on round 1! Regrowth and Camo Leads may be present very early as well. Only exists on Lead tiles or higher. *Camo Regrow Pain **All Regrow or Camo bloons become both (Camo-Regrow) starting at Round 6. Only exists on Rainbow tiles or higher and it is unlocked in MvM when Camo is researched. *Cluster Chaos **Lots of grouped bloons, with shorter rounds. *Round Ramp **Strength of bloons is increased within each round (e.g. round starts with reds, ends with blacks). On harder tiles, more MOAB class than usual appear. *Cash Starve **Less RBE for a few rounds, resulting in the player getting less cash. *Fast and Furious **Many grouped yellow or pink bloons. Only available in MvM when Fast Bloons are researched. *Regrow Rush Of Death **Grouped regrow bloon rushes at the end of levels. Only available in MvM when Rubber Repair is researched. *Camo Craziness **Early camo bloons, grouped camo bloons, and camo bloon rushes present in nearly all rounds. *Sneaky Camo **Some rounds will have camo bloons (MvM only). Only available once Camo is researched. *MOAB Push **A MOAB appears early (MvM only). Only available when MOABs are researched. *ZOMG Zurprice **A ZOMG appears early and more will appear (MvM only). Only available when ZOMGs are researched. All other rushes from the online version also appear, which are DDTs, MOAB Pack, and BFB Pack. Note that on harder tiles, once the player reaches a certain round, all rounds will be entirely composed of bloons of a rank of black or above, with the minimum rank increasing as the game progresses (max. rainbow). On these rounds, no camo or regrowing bloons will appear (exceptions: regular regrow bloons appear in Regrow Rush of Death tiles; DDT's appear on DDT, Fast and Furious, and Camo Craziness). Unlike the desktop version, leads are considered stronger than zebras. Boss battles currently do not exist in BMC Mobile. Buildings The buildings in the mobile version also differs from the browser version. For example, now each tower requires a different building for their respective upgrades. For example, in the browser version, Dart Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers share the Monkey Academy for their upgrades. In the mobile version, the Monkey Academy is only available for Dart Monkey upgrades. A Boomerang Institute is required for Boomerang Thrower' upgrades. Plus, to research yellow and pink Bloons, black, white and zebra Bloons, and rainbow Bloons, a Bloon Sprint Track, an Extreme Temperature Chamber and a Bloon Compression Tank are required to enable the following researches, respectively. Towers In the mobile version of BMC, the exclusive towers from Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam, Bloons TD Battles Mobile (except COBRA), and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile are available. The towers are Bloonchipper, Monkey Sub, Monkey Engineer and Heli-Pilot. They can be unlocked by completing special missions in the game. Gallery File:Christmas.jpg|Version 1.1 Splash Screen File:NKChristmas.jpg|Ninja Kiwi logo on Version 1.1 Screenshot_2015-02-17-21-48-48.png|Level Up Screen Screenshot_2015-02-17-21-50-02.png|A treasure chest Chinese New Year.jpg|Version 1.2 Splash Screen Easter .jpg|Version 1.3 Splash Screen New Logo BMc.jpg|Splash Screen 1.4 Tips 1.jpg|Tips part 1 of 2 Tips 2.jpg|Tips part 2 of 2 King Monkey.jpg|King Monkey Army Monkey.jpg|Army Monkey Trivia * All tower upgrades costs approximately 20 for tier 3 and 50 for tier 4 and it's respective cash price to research. ** However, if you have a high frequency (very fast and strong) WiFi, they don't cost Bloonstones, in which you need only cash to research them. * This is the only BTD game series that has all towers from all BTD5 game series avaliable, along with Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam. * In MvM, Bloontoniums that was salvaged from other players when your tanks are full can only be stored up to 200%. * Destroyed buildings are repaired automatically without costing extra cash, different from the browser version. ** The same goes to moving buildings, in which they don't cost cash to move them. (Browser version: costs 50$) *This is the only BTD5 mobile game that does not have Everyplay with it. *This released first on iOS then on Android for unknown reasons. *This is the first game to use Game Center/Google Play, Email, or Facebook backup, second being the mobile version of Bloons TD Battles on a later update. External links *Bloons Monkey City on iTunes *Bloons Monkey City on Google Play